villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xu Huang
Xu Huang is one of the generals of Cao Cao and a minor antagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Xu Huang began his military career as a courier in Hedong. Later on, he followed General Yang Feng against the Yellow Turbans. He helped him and General Dong Cheng escort Emperor Xian from Chang'an to Luoyang and was promoted to cavalry commander for his services. When Emperor Xian was transferred from Cao Cao to Xuchang, Yang Feng and Han Xuan opposed him. Cao Cao's duel between his bodyguard Xu Chu and Xu Huang made no decision, so Cao Cao Xu Huang's old friend used Man Chong to win over Xu Huang. After much deliberation, Xu Huang gave in and left Yang Feng. At Cao Cao, Xu Huang was elevated to the rank of General and made friends with Zhang Liao and Guan Yu. At the Battle of Tong Gate, he defended it against Ma Chao with Cao Hong, before whom he was able to rescue Cao Hong. After the Battle of Tong Gate, Xu Huang chased the deserted Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping. Despite Guan Yu's appeal to her once-friendship, Xu Huang did not give up this task, for which he was highly honored by his Lord Cao Cao. Under Cao Pi, Xu Huang was named "Right General" and Lord of Luxiang. After defeating Liu Bei, he also became Mr. Yangping. Xu Huang participated in Sima Yi's campaign against the Shu Han and was mortally wounded by General Meng Da. He died in later on his way to the capital. Personality Xu Huang is a man who while adamantly stays true to his life as a warrior. He does not care for politics or bribery, believing that one's strength can only carve the new future. A man who lives by his blade, while he will even continue his lifestyle during times of peace. Gallery Images Xu_Huang_Illustration.png|Xu Huang from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Xu Huang (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Xu_Huang_(young)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Xuhuang-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Xu_Huang_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Xu Huang (1MROTKS).jpg|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait for 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special. Xu_Huang_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xuhuang-kessenII.jpg|Xu Huang in Kessen II. Xu_Huang_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 3. Xu_Huang_-_DW4.jpg|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 4. Xuhuang-dw5artwork.jpg|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 5. Xu_Huang_DW6_Art.jpg|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 6. Xuhuang-dw7art.jpg|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xuhuang-dw8art.jpg|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xu Huang 15th Anniversary Artwork (DWEKD).jpg|Xu Huang's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Xu_Huang_(DW9).png|Xu Huang in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xu Huang Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Xu Huang's civilian clothes. Xu Huang - 2010TV.jpg|Xu Huang in Three Kingdoms (2010). Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Xu Huang's End (The Warrior's Dignity)|Xu Huang's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *He is one of the boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. *The focus is primarily on the "warrior" rather than the "monk", but Xu Huang seeks to achieve enlightenment through the perfection of his deadly art: the so-called "Pinnacle of Might". Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Parents Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Crossover Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Posthumous Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional